A Whole Other Hole
"A Whole Other Hole"' '''is the fourth episode of the second season of ''Orange Is the New Black. It is the seventeenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 6, 2014. It was written by Sian Heder and directed by Phil Abraham. Synopsis Sophia gives the women a much-needed lesson in the female anatomy; Morello takes a detour; Larry makes some life changes. Plot Present The episode starts with Morello waking up and doing her hair and make-up, then going outside to the van where she is joined by CO Fischer and Miss Rosa. It is time for another chemo session for Miss Rosa. On the drive, Fischer asks Morello how her wedding planning is going and Morello says that it is on hold for the moment as she's having trouble booking vendors from inside prison. Miss Rosa reveals that she was married twice and they both died; she didn't marry her third partner as she knew by then she was "cursed". The Black Girls are eating breakfast when Poussey shows up with her new invention, which she has coined the "Stand and Deliver", an instrument to help her pee standing up as the seats in the toilets are cold and unpleasant. Taystee asks why she needs the funnel as she could just "stick the tube inside her hole". A colorful discussion follows in which it becomes apparent that there is a lot of misunderstanding about where a woman urinates from; Poussey enlightens Taystee and Cindy that there is a "whole other hole" and Suzanne agrees. The discussion ends when Vee is disgusted by the conversation and leaves, bidding Suzanne to follow her. Taystee, Poussey, Watson and Cindy head to the toilets where Taystee enters a cubicle to find the "other hole". She cannot, and Poussey tells her there's a "hole within a hole", ie. the urethra's opening is located inside the vagina. Sophia, who has overheard the conversation, ends the debate by informing them all the correct location of the urethra, as she designed her genitals herself. She hands Taystee a mirror and Taystee is excited to finally locate her "other hole". Big Boo confronts Nicky in her bunk about sleeping with a girl that Boo had been chasing for weeks, and tells her to "stop with the cliterference". They banter about sex and what they get out of making a girl come; Boo tells Nicky that Nicky has replaced heroin with orgasms and Nicky disagrees, saying that she merely collects them. The conversation ends with the pair agreeing to a competition as to who can score the most. Soso is in the holding cell talking to Piper about Miss Rosa and DeMarco, making inappropriate comments about them being old that DeMarco can clearly hear. All parties are obviously irritated with Soso's constant stream of mostly one-sided conversation. CO O'Neill enters and tells Soso and Piper that their bunk assignments are in. Soso is excited that they might be together; Piper is clearly panicked by the suggestion. Luckily for her, Piper is instead placed with Red. Red is incensed, as she has enjoyed a bunk of her own for twelve years. She orders Piper not to move any of her own things from Piper's side, but Piper moves them anyway, asking "What are you gonna do, starve me?" Red marches into Caputo's office to confront him but Caputo is unmoved, saying that Red lost all of her privileges when she smuggled drugs into Litchfield. Red points out that it wasn't her, but Caputo retorts that even if that is the case, she still let it happen and she will just have to put up with the consequences. He advises her to get a hobby to take her mind off things, like he does cultivating his pot plants. Morello drops Fischer and Miss Rosa off at the hospital entrance whereupon she usually waits in the car park and reads magazines for the three hours it takes. However, she is distracted by thoughts of Christopher and her recently-gained knowledge that he is getting married, and finds a map in the van. Vee approaches Poussey in the food queue; she has heard that Poussey makes hooch and wants to start a business of it. However, Poussey turns her down, saying she only makes it for her and her friends and charging for it "just ain't her". Red approaches Gina and Norma in the cafeteria and tries to make up with them, but fails to apologize to Gina for getting her badly burned. Gina and Norma turn her away, although it clearly upsets them to do so. Red instead sits with the Golden Girls, and they discuss the "boring" habits they have to pass the time along with Jimmy's eating habits. Piper realises that all of her stuff was stolen whilst she was away and goes on a mission to retrieve it; Cindy has her radio, Leanne one of her books, Yoga her flip-flops and Suzanne the picture of Piper and Larry (Suzanne says she has it because she "likes the beach"; Piper tells her keep it). She then discovers Big Boo with Miss Claudette's blanket. Boo refuses to return it unless Piper helps her score with Soso. Taystee and Poussey are in Taystee's bunk where Poussey is painting Taystee's toenails. Taystee is reflecting on the information she has learned about her anatomy and wonders what else she doesn't know. Poussey replies that for starters, Taystee has some weird-ass feet, and the two begin play-fighting. It ends suddenly when Poussey kisses Taystee. Taystee doesn't pull away, but then says, "P, we've been through this" and that she's not like that, to which a clearly heartbroken Poussey replies, "I know". They continue to lie on the bed in silence, whereupon they are spotted by Vee. Morello is shown driving the van into the woods whilst hyperventilating. Miss Rosa is still in chemo and tries to start a conversation with a teenage boy, who is rudely uninterested, until his phone battery dies and he then sees Fischer conversing with Miss Rosa. He asks who Fischer is and when Rosa tells him Fischer's her correctional officer, he asks what she did with interest. Miss Rosa replies that she robbed a bank. Morello arrives at Christopher's house in the van. No-one is home. She breaks into the house where she sees the wedding planning for his marriage to Angela, along with photos of the couple, their bed with a teddy bear on it and Angela's wedding gown. She steals an invitation and tries Angela's veil on. Red and Piper are seen in their bunk, where they bond over their battles over their appearances, with Piper telling Red about a black hair she has on her chin named Spike. Larry and Polly are shown getting some lunch with baby Finn; Pete is still away on vacation "finding himself" and Polly is finding it incredibly hard on her own, with little support from anyone but Larry. An old lady asks about Finn and says that Larry and Polly make a lovely couple. Larry and Polly amuse themselves by making up ridiculous stories about how they met and fell in love. Red, transporting some supplies in a wheelbarrow, comes across the old, disused greenhouse. Entering, she finds it a mess. She begins to tidy up, and in doing so notices a mouse scurrying under some floorboards towards the rear of the greenhouse. Intrigued, the pulls up a floorboard and a look of triumph appears on her face. In Christopher's house, Morello has decided, inexplicably, to take a bath. She is lying in the water with her eyes closed, naked except for Angela's veil, when she hears Christopher arrive home. Panicked, she throws on a bathrobe, grabs her things, steals the teddy bear from the bed, and jumps out of the window. She dives into the van and drives away undetected. Red approaches Caputo about the greenhouse, massaging his ego by telling him that he was right and there's nothing like growing things from scratch. At first hesitant, Caputo tells her to draw up a budget for restoring the greenhouse - as long as it's cheap, he'll allow her to claim it. A panicked Morello drives back to the hospital. Luckily for her, she manages to change and pull up right outside the hospital just as Fischer and Rosa exit. Just as she thinks she is safe, however, she notices the stolen bathrobe on the seat that Fischer will occupy. She hurriedly throws it out of the window as Fischer is helping Rosa into the van; all is well and they drive away leaving the discarded bathrobe in a heap on the road. Piper, Yoga Jones and Sister Ingalls are eating lunch and discussing the "whole other hole" after hearing Leanne and Angie discuss the same in a very naive manner. Piper scoffs that "someone needs to get these women a medical book, this is ridiculous". Jones asks Piper if she knows her anatomy, and Piper looks put-off and replies "... I mean, generally". Jones spies Soso looking lost and reminds Chapman of her first day. Sensing an opportunity, Piper invites Soso over and waxes lyrical about how Soso needs a protector, and needs to bag herself a "strong lesbian". At the opportune (and very unsubtle) moment, Boo appears and introduces herself. Soso is not fooled and confronts them; Piper and Boo squabble over who messed it up. Piper demands her blanket back, Boo refuses, and Soso is appalled to learn that Piper tried to sell her for a blanket. Upset, she runs back into her bunk, where Nicky is ready and waiting to pounce. Showing a far more subtle approach, Nicky manages to get Soso into the chapel, where she learns that Soso blabbers even whilst having sex. Red is back in the greenhouse and we learn the reason for her interest in commandeering the place; there is a sewer grate underneath the floorboards. Vee finds Taystee in her bunk and goads her about what she saw with Poussey. Through adept manipulation, she has Taystee questioning Poussey's intentions regarding their friendship and whether she should be as close to Poussey as she is. Polly and Larry are back home. They laugh over being thought a couple and it is hinted that a romantic tension is starting to blossom. Meanwhile, back in the prison, Sophia is giving the women a lesson on the female anatomy to general interest. Amusingly, CO O'Neill seems to be making mental notes. Later on, it is movie night. Nicky is sitting with her arm around Soso, who continues her usual ongoing narration about the corruption of the world. Nicky is visibly bored of her chatter, but looks over at Boo and tauntingly gropes Soso's breast. A pissed-off Boo mouths "asshole" at Nicky, then turns to Piper and rubs the blanket on her crotch before mockingly offering it back, to Piper's disgust. Taystee and the other black girls (apart from Poussey) are watching the film and complaining that the Spanish girls now have the best seats. Vee says in her day the black girls ran the prison, and a frustrated Taystee replies "Yeah, yeah. We know.". Poussey arrives and apologizes for being late, then realises that they haven't saved her a seat. She asks Taystee why she hasn't saved her a seat like she always does and Taystee coldly blows her off. Poussey is hurt and confused, and Vee further goads her by suggesting that "maybe she should get there on time". A visibly shaken Poussey leaves to sit elsewhere, close to Jones and Morello. Morello is holding the teddy bear that she stole from Christopher's house and begins to cry. In answer to a concerned Jones, Lorna says that she just misses her fiance, to which Yoga replies that she will be with him soon and they'll be married. Morello, with a disturbingly radiant look on her face, says that she's decided not to wear a veil, as she wants him to see her face. Flashbacks Lorna Morello Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Morello commits a mail scam when she says she has not received her Prada shoes and demands a refund, and calls the customer service while wearing said shoes (making it initially appear that this is what she was sent to prison for). It is revealed that Morello's beloved Christopher was a man she met whilst picking up her mail from the post office. While at the Post Office, Morello meets Christopher and the two go on a date. it is then revealed that this was the extent of their relationship, as while Christopher chose not to take the relationship any further Morello quickly grew obsessed and began stalking him to the point that she placed a bomb under the car of his new girlfriend, this being the crime for which she was incarcerated. Memorable Quotes Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy (credit only) *Natasha Lyonne as Nicole "Nicky" Nichols *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett (credit only) *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom Guest Stars *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Lauren Lapkus as Susan Fischer *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Constance Shulman as Erica "Yoga Jones" Jones *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Lorraine Toussaint as Yvonne "Vee" Parker *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington Co-Stars *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzalez *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper *Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls *Yvette Freeman as Irma *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Judith Roberts as Taslitz *Barbara Rosenblat as Miss Rosa *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Pat Squire as Jimmy *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Ben Konigsberg as Yusef *Rob Falcone as Big Joe Morello *Kristen Sieh as Francine Morello *Stephen O'Reilly as Christopher MacLaren *Tanya Perez as Nurse *Sylvia Kauders as Old Lady *Don Clark Williams as Judge *Michael McCormick as Lawyer Trivia *First appearance of Yusef. *First appearance of Francine Morello. *First appearance of Christopher MacLaren. Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Lorna's Flashback